


Shakin' it like the old days

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Dancing, Dogs, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Laughter, Past Relationship(s), Post-War, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: Sometimes you just gotta dance like the old days while in the Wasteland. Nora's no exception to that little unspoken rule.
Relationships: Codsworth & Female Sole Survivor, Dogmeat & Female Sole Survivor, Dogmeat & Sole Survivor (Fallout), Female Sole Survivor/Piper Wright, Nate/Nora (Fallout)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. A Timeless Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fallout story and I'm not very far in Fallout 4 (I forget where I am) so apologies if I get some personalities wrong.

It was just like any other day in the Wasteland. More irradiated air and shit, and vicious rainstorms.

Nora tapped her knee and leaned back on the couch she sat on, a soft hum escaping her. She leaned forward and adjusted the dial on the little radio in front of her, a sudden bright smile appearing on her face when Diamond City Radio started blaring _Good Rocking Tonight_. Well gee, feels like centuries she's heard this song even though she always listens to this station while out there, Nora ran a hand through her hair and got up from the couch. She stretched and walked over to the kitchen, grabbing a Nuka Cola from the fridge.

Nora chugged the drink and began swinging her hips to the song, nodding just a little. She perked up a little when she heard Piper coming down the small hallway, a large grin appearing on the Vault Dweller's face. Nora put her drink down and walked up to the reporter, suddenly grabbing the other woman's hands.

"What's gotten into you, Blue? You're being pretty cheery, I like seeing you smile but geez little much." Piper raised a thin brow when the century older woman spun her suddenly, she shrugged and began rocking her own hips along with Nora.

The two began moving in tandem, spinning each other a few times. Nora let out a genuine laugh and looped an arm around Piper, bending the reporter down for a second as the song changed to _Whole Lotta Shakin' Goin' On_.

Their steps got a bit more energetic, their hips shaking a few times. Nora grinned broadly when she heard an excited bark come from the doorway, she waved the German Shepherd over and laughed as Dogmeat bounded into the house, dancing just as happily as the humans, his large tail going about ninety miles an hour with excitement.

It was funny... Centuries ago she and Nate had done the same thing, before Shaun was born and before her pregnancy.

Only difference was that they didn't own a dog, but they still danced a few times, tried to seem young even though they were both in their early twenties at the time.


	2. Dance in the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora flashbacks to a time that she and Nate danced together in the kitchen, funny thing is, he had instigated it. Even though he knew his wife couldn't dance very well back then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little flashback chapter.

"Nora! Come here, come on... Dance with me." Nate chuckled lightly and shimmied his hips, suddenly stopping when his wife didn't step away from the dishes.

"Nate, I can't dance. You know that."

Now that earned a loud laugh from Nate, he shook his head and hiccuped after his laugh. He cleared his throat and sighed, shaking his head before stepping up to his wife. Nate smirked and placed his hands on Nora's hips, "Well, alright Pistol Packin' mama. I'll teach you." He grinned slightly when she sputtered, turning around to face her husband with a sassy smirk on her face.

"Oh alright, big guy. Only if you never call me that again, Codsworth come finish up for me, honey?" Nora called across the hall to the Mr. Handy that was making their bed in the bedroom.

"Of course, Mum! You two have fun." The robot said cheerily, flying over. The Mr. Handy made a shooing motion with one of his arms, his three eyes shifting excitedly.

The couple got out of the robot's way and Nate immediately got into the groove again as _Personality_ came on, earning a roll of the eyes from his wife. He spun Nora quickly and put an arm around her waist, swinging her around with a wide grin on his face.

"You son of a bitch..." Nora grumbled, her cheeks flushing slightly when she felt his hand creep down to her rear. She swatted his hand up and stuck her tongue out at her husband, bending back slightly when Nate dipped her back.

"You love me." Nate teased with a shit-eating grin.

"Yeah yeah."


End file.
